Mad Man with a Blue Box
by TheRiverRose
Summary: What happens when the Doctor lands smack in-front of a girl in present day London?


**Here's a lovely one-shot, enjoy!**

The TARDIS came to an abrubt halt as the Doctor was thrown off balance. Vaulting off the floor, he ran to the doors of the time machine and threw the doors open coming face to face with someone. "Hello!" he said. "Sorry, I'm the Doctor. I seem to have, um... landed my box in your yard-if this is your house, anyway. For all I know, you were just on a walk. Or coming to visit whoever lives in this house. Where are we, anyway?"

Alexandra pondered how she should handle this situation. A random stranger ran out of a blue box and said hello, most likely he was mad. "Uhm.. we're in London," she answered, a bit suspicious of this man.

"London!" the Doctor mused, drawing out the syllable, as if tasting it in his mouth. "London, and what year is it?" he asked, looking the girl straight in the eyes.

"...um...2012, sir." She answered confidently, staring at him as if he was strange.

"Oh! Never been here before!" he said stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around. He spun towards the girl, and said holding out his hand "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I am Alexandra, please just call me Alex if you must." She took his hand, shaking it nervously. "Doctor what, may I ask?"

"Just the Doctor," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "The Doctor of Fun!"

"Fun?" _Oh please_, she thought, _don't let him be one of those asylum doctors, they're so... strange._ She looked him back, and took a step back. "That's...a strange...are you mad?"

"Yup!" he said going to lean against the blue box, "Just a mad man with a blue box!"

"Well, at least you admit it," she smiled lightly. "Why do you have a blue box? Doesn't that get a bit annoying to drag it everywhere?"

He gaped at her. "Well I don't drag it _everywhere_," he said pulling a key from his pocket and struggling to unlock the door. "It moves itself!" he finished triumphantly opening the door and bounding inside.

"It moves itself," she stared after him, then took a step inside, thinking to herself how possibly insane this man could be. Then she stopped cold in her tracks, staring at the huge interior of the box, her eyes round and her jaw gaping ope. "Wh-whaat..."

"Well don't just stand there!" he said, stairing at her standing stone still. "You'll let all hte cold air in!"

She shook her head then walked further inside. "I'm not going mad too, right?" She asked pathetically.

He snapped his fingers and the doors closed. Leaning against the big console, he said "No, but I know that look. Where do you want to start?"

" How is this possible?" She asked.

"It's trans-dimensional." he said, straightening his bow tie. "This room is technically in a different dimension that just happens to be inline with the one you just came from." He took a deep breath. "That's what makes it bigger on the inside."

She blinked. "Well... so you just defy physics for fun, I suppose? Are you some kind of alien- or man from the future?"

"Well, both I guess," he said, running a hand through his floppy brown hair. "I'm a Timelord."

"And I'm a lord of the Rings," she muttered trying to amuse herself.

"No really!" he said, walking towards her, and grabbing her hands, putting them on his chest. "See two heart beats!"

"...Well, you're a time-traveling alien, who is possibly insane, with a blue box for a spaceship." She drew away from him, "I'm possibly sleeping."

The man moved forward and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" She yelped, glaring at him. "Well, thank you," she muttered, "but it didn't work."

"You're not dreaming," he said, his voice low, almost comforting in a sense. "but if you still don't believe me," he said, turning back to the console and leaning on it. "I can show you."

"Show me what? More aliens?" She approached the console, touching it gingerly.

"Only if you want to," he said fiddling with all of the switches, "let's start with something simple. Pick a year."

"Um, take me to Russia, if you can, during the reign of the last czar." She challenged.

The man grinned. "Perfect! I loved Nicholas! He was a great sport! Grab onto something," he said looking her in the eye. "Oh, Alex, you're gonna love this!" He threw the lever down, and the machine started to whine and toss it's passengers around.

"GERONIMO!"

She yelped, grabbing onto the console. What the hell! This is insane!"

The man laughed. "That's what makes it so much fun!" he said, as the machine slowed. He bounded up and helped Alex to her feet.

She stood up, fixing her hair. "F-fun? I could think otherwise..."

"Come on, you'll love it!" he said bounding out the door.

**So, to be continued... possibly... I'm not sure. Leave your thoughts loves! :)**


End file.
